


Those Changeful Northern Skies

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Eagle of the Ninth Series - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Gap Filler, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at how friendship (and more) develops between Marcus and Esca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [renquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renquise/gifts).



_You should pray for a sound mind in a sound body; for a stout heart that has no fear of death, and deems length of days the least of Nature's gifts; that can endure any kind of toil; that knows neither wrath nor desire, and thinks that the woes and hard labours of Hercules are better than the loves and the banquets and the down cushions of Sardanapalus. [Juvenal Satire X]_

Marcus woke up to the sound of the Cockcrow bugle, as usual. Instinctively, he started to get up in his natural routine, but a sharp pain in his leg jarred him back to the reality of his new situation. Cursing, he lay back down on the bed - there was no reason to get up quickly, or really at all. He had automatically lit the oil lamp by his bed, but it did little to light the morning. It felt too late to need it, at home the sun would be well up into the sky by now, the day progressed already, but here it was only just getting started. He could hear Sassticca moving around in the kitchen, getting wood in to light the fire.

Marcus got out of the bed slowly, being careful to stand up using his good leg. However, putting weight through his bad leg hurt. He hissed through his teeth at the pain, although it was no worse than ever that morning. He slowly got dressed, grateful that he had convinced Stephanos to leave him alone in the mornings. Enough light was coming in to make out the shapes of everything in the room, so he blew out the lamp. Sitting back on the bed he slowly pulled his sandals on. He got up, retrieved his stick, and slowly limped across to where Sassticca had already put out to breakfast. As was his habit, Uncle Aquila was nowhere to be seen; he usually ate his breakfast in his study, working on his history or writing letters.

Marcus picked up some of the fresh bread and honey, taking it over to his couch by the brazier. He could hear the rain drumming on the roof, the wet leaves being thrown about by the wind and beyond those that sounds of the city going about its day-to-day life. A good day to spend inside and the type of weather that made sense of Uncle Aquila had defied tradition and made his atrium enclosed. It would be unpleasant to be out on the march in this weather, Marcus tried to think, but even as the thought crossed his mind he dismissed it, longing for a reason and the ability to go out into it. He put down the food, slowly getting up and limped over to the door. He looked out over the courtyard and into the garden beyond. The ground looked wet, slippery, and uneven, but at that moment the temptation was too much.

He slowly and carefully crossed the courtyard into the garden. Marcus limped between the fruit trees, until he found a bench. It was half covered in wet leaves, which he wiped off before sitting down. He regretted not having retrieved his cloak, as between the wind and the rain it was unpleasantly cold to sit outside. The grey clouds and falling rain hid any view there might have been. After a few moments Marcus got up and walked back out to the garden, being very careful on the slippery grass. He ducked back into the atrium, sitting back down by the fire, shivering slightly. Autumn wasn't supposed to be like this - it should have days with a hint of cold in the mornings and evenings, with the sun so bright that it felt as if it could cut the air. It should smell of ripening fruit and rosemary. Here it just smelled wet, and even the apple trees in the garden could not overpower that - how fruit could ripen in this, Marcus had no idea.

He picked up the bread, knowing that if he did not eat he would only have Sassticca fussing over him more. After eating he opened up the scroll of Tacitus' history of Britain that Uncle Aquila had left him to read. He had read it as a part of his schooling, looking forward to serving in Britain - seeing the land that his father had been lost in. Now, reading it again seemed bittersweet. He put the scroll down and stared at the flames. He wished for something more productive to do, but couldn't think of anything. His focus up to this point in his life had been on making a success of it in the legions - learning physically to fight and mentally how to command - but none of this left him with much he could do as an invalid. He had never been idle much. At home there had always been things that needed doing on the farm, but here Uncle Aquila's house ran itself smoothly, and as he was a guest, even if there was something he could see to do, it would have been rude. Hunting, once a main pastime, was now closed to him. He had occasionally carved, but that would require getting up to fetch the necessary things or summoning one of the slaves to do so. Marcus considered it, but it did not seem worth the effort.

The day dragged by, ending in the usual ritual of playing draughts with his uncle, Marcus limped back to bed, tired and miserable.


	2. Winter

The morning after Esca joined the household, Marcus woke up to the Cockcrow bugle and lay there, having broken the routine of automatically starting to get up. He was about to reach out to light the lamp when Esca ducked into the room already carrying a light. Marcus sat up. He struggled to think of what to say,hardly awake.

"The Centurion would like help getting dressed?"

Marcus nodded slowly.

Once Marcus was dressed, Esca retrieve his stick from by the door and passed it over. Marcus took it and leaning heavily on it limped across the courtyard, slipping slightly as he went. He could feel Esca watching him, but refused to turn - he didn't want to see pity, but could not imagine anything else. He knew that if he saw it his only response would be to lash out, and he did not want to hurt Esca. Sassticca had laid out food, as always, but as Esca was there to get it for him, Marcus sat down on the couch instead.

Esca brought the scroll across as Marcus requested. He looked down at it curiously, then after hesitating for a minute asked, "Do you spend your time reading?"

“A lot of the time, now.” Marcus could hear the bitterness in his words. He paused, stopping his thoughts coming out - that this was due to his injury, that there was little else for him to do, and that he had not before that. “My uncle has lent me the Georgics - Virgil on farming, to read."

"You are going to be a farmer?" Esca asked.

"No." The words hurt in Marcus' mouth, the death of his dream of buying back the family farm. He swallowed, then went on. "I didn't serve long enough to get land on retirement."

Esca sat down on the floor by the couch, cross-legged.

After a moment, Marcus carried on talking, "All my family have been soldiers and farmers, but those choices are now closed to me." He glanced at Esca, wondering whether he would have to explain, then went on, "My family owned a small farm in Etruria, but it was sold before I joined the legions.”

“The goaty one said that you were injured but recovering  - that your leg was only hurt this year.” Esca said, but it did not seem quite a question.

“Yes, this autumn,” Marcus replied, “therefore I have no plans for the future yet.” He thought of talking further about the past, or the future, but instead picked up the scroll and started reading. He could feel Esca watching for a few moments before he got up and went away.

***

Over the next few days Marcus became more and more accustomed to Esca being there. It came to seem natural. On the fourth day, it was particularly wet and wild, Marcus could hear the wind rattling every shutter in the house. Sassticca had brought Marcus a plate of cakes, fresh from the oven, and satisfied that he was eating one had retreated back to her kitchen. Once she had gone Marcus invited Esca to sit down and help him eat them. Marcus held a warm cake in his hands, and commented, “It seems hardly possible to be properly warm here. It is so wet and cold and dark.”

“The days last longer in winter this far south,” Esca replied, sounding slightly confused.

“Then I hope I never spend the winter in the North. It never gets this is bad at home - even in the worst of winter the days are not so short, and you see the sun - not these unremitting clouds -and real snow - not this indeterminable sleet.” Marcus took a bite of the cake, more to try and block out the memories than because he wanted to eat it. He thought of describing a typical Etruscan winter to Esca, but the memories crowded too close - of the farm, his mother, and his father. The memory of clear, cold, snowy days seemed so distant from here, together with memories of seeing the mountains so achingly clear against the sky that they seem to cut the sky with their outlines. “Does it never stop raining in this country?” he asked instead.

“Sometimes, for a day or two.” Esca replied softly, seeming slightly bemused by the question.

“At home, in summer it can go weeks with hardly any rain, and hot enough to feel properly warm.” Another gust of wind set the lamps flickering. “It is much more settled there - here the weather seems random from one day to the next. O to be properly warm and dry once again.”

“Do you intend to go back when your leg is better?”

“I don’t know. I would have to get work either way. I can’t just foist myself on my uncle forever. However, I don’t really have any skills, except in soldering and farming, and I’m not fit for either of those now.” Marcus could hear the bitterness in his voice at that statement, “Perhaps I can earn my living as a scribe or secretary, after all I had a reasonably good education.” He considered asking Esca about his life before he became a slave, but felt that it was too soon.

“Perhaps the Centurion would like to bathe?” Esca suggested.

“That’s a good idea.” Marcus said getting to his feet stiffly, “Better that than sitting here being maudlin.”


	3. Spring

Spring was starting, Marcus noticed it in the courtyard, as the plants were beginning to flower. Although the weather did not seem to be much improved, it did seem slightly warmer. He noticed while limping across the courtyard one morning that he was putting less weight through the stick. It was still necessary, but it seemed that his leg was getting better slowly. He thought of attempting to walk into the garden again, but it seemed to make more sense to wait for the weather to clear or at least be dry, to make it pleasant to sit there, as his leg would still not be up to walking for long. While he was thinking, his stick caught on something on the ground, that he had not noticed. Marcus tripped, overbalancing from the support suddenly being taken away. Esca reached out and caught him, before he had a chance to fall. When Marcus was steady again, Esca bent down to retrieve the stick, but it had fallen in the mud of the courtyard.

“Leave it for now.” Marcus said, slightly out of breath. Leaning on Esca’s shoulder he limped into the house. Once he was settled down in the atrium, Esca went back to retrieve the stick and clean it. From then on Marcus used it less, and more and more often leaned on Esca’s shoulder instead.

***

The day after Cub arrived, Marcus and Esca were sitting in the atrium playing ‘Flash The  Fingers’, with Cub on the floor nearby, lapping milk out of the bowl Sassticca had brought for him. Marcus was brooding on the previous evening, wondering how he could convince Esca of their friendship. Cub sneezed, spraying milk all over himself, then shook himself trying to get clean.

Marcus commented, “I remember the kittens doing that - there were several on the farm half wild, but very useful in controlling the rats and mice in the barns. They would come around the kitchen and beg for food, but were not tame otherwise. There was one, black as night, that would come into the house and hide indoors until someone came into the room, whereupon it would rush out as if terrified.”

Esca laughed slightly at that, before getting up to help Cub, which Marcus counted as a small victory.

***

Some time after Cottia had departed from her fleeting visit, Esca came out into the garden to check on Marcus. The spear-blade was nearly fully burnished in Marcus’ hands, shining in the clear spring sunlight. Marcus glanced up at him, then gestured to the bench, and when Esca sat down, said, “Cottia was here earlier. Her aunt is objecting to her visiting.”

“You want her to come.”

Marcus was not quite sure whether it was a question or a statement, but there was something in Esca’s tone that made him pause for a moment before answering. “Yes. She was … easy to talk to.” Marcus reached out and put his hand on Esca’s shoulder, a reassurance - he was not sure why, exactly, but it seemed to work.

“What is the problem that her aunt has?”

“She says it is not seemly - she wants Cottia to act as a proper Roman maiden.”

“I doubt she will ever succeed with that one - she is as wild as the wind.”

Again Marcus was unsure how the comment was intended. “I can not see how I can make it proper for her to visit - after all in Rome she would be expected only to visit other young women.”

“Her aunt is trying to be so Roman - to forget her background. She wants Cottia to do the same, even taking away her name.”

Marcus noticed how sympathetic Esca sounded, but it was not really surprising. After all, their situations had much in common. “Possibly writing a formal invitation might help,” Marcus said thoughtfully, “but I am not sure that it would.”

Esca nodded.

Marcus laid down the spear, deciding that there was nothing further he could do to it. “Or maybe it would be more appropriate to get my uncle to do so, or for that matter talk to her aunt and uncle.”

“Does it matter so much? It is you she wishes to visit.”

“It does - he is the head of the household, as well as a magistrate here. For someone concerned with proprieties, it could make all the difference. It would be more appropriate to have a woman speak to her - but obviously that is not an option.” Marcus paused for a moment, “I’ll speak to him. Hopefully he will make an exception to his desire for peace.”

Esca shook his head slightly. Marcus noticed that he looked a little sullen again, and wondered if Esca thought that he would not want his company any more. Marcus said, softly with a smile, “Between you, her, and Cub, how can I be lonely any more?”

Esca returned his smile.

***

It was a few days later that Cottia returned. Marcus had got into the habit of sitting in the garden and waiting for her. It seemed a better place to spend his time than inside the house, especially after having been cooped up inside all winter. He had finished cleaning, polishing, and mending all the weapons that his uncle had collected. Looking around for something else to do, he had settled on trying to carve dice with a knife, but it was proving harder than he had expected to get accurate ones. Esca watched, and when asked commented, and Cub enjoyed chasing the pieces of wood that fell from his knife.

Cottia appeared suddenly as usual. She reached down to pet Cub and greeted Marcus, "Thank you. I wanted to come sooner, but I thought it was better to wait until my aunt had calmed down a bit from the surprise of your uncle’s friendliness.  She has allowed me to come and seems to be pretending that it is all her idea - something about it being a good use of my time to visit and keep you company while you heal."

Marcus smiled back at her. "You are very welcome here."

She sat down on the ground to play with Cub, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Carving a die - for something to occupy myself."

“Will it work?” she said, looking curiously at the one that he showed her.

“You can try it,” Marcus offered, handing it over to her.

She took it with a smile and threw it slightly, whereupon it rolled before settling on the side marked for six. She picked it up and threw it again, with the same result. Cub noticed her throwing it and chased after it. Cottia laughed and said, “I think it isn’t fair.”

Cub brought it back to her and she threw it further for him to chase.

“Probably not, I will have to try and work out why for the next one,” Marcus replied.

Marcus realised on looking up from her that Esca had vanished, but he was not surprised. Esca had a tendency to do that when other people were around, as if assuming that if Marcus had other company he would not care. He wondered how he should say something about this, but decided to leave it for now and focus on Cottia's questions.

Later when Cottia had gone home, Esca reappeared. He dropped down to the ground beside Marcus to check on Cub.

Marcus said, "You do not have to leave when Cottia is here."

"If you wish so." Esca sounded almost sullen.

Marcus wondered what he had said wrong and how to correct it. He reached out and put his hand on Esca's shoulder and said, "If you would prefer to leave - that is your choice. I do not intend to stop you having time of your own."

It was clear from the tension in Esca's muscles that that was not the problem. Marcus waiting for him to speak, trying to think of what to say, but when Esca showed no signs of speaking, said, "She would like you to stay. I think that she would be interested to meet you." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as well. Marcus let his hand fall and looked at Esca for a long moment, before asking, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing that should concern the Centurion." Esca got to his feet, "I should go-"

"No. Sit down," Marcus said, "I want to know what is wrong. Please tell me."

Esca did not speak, but he did sit back down.

"Are we not friends?" Marcus felt hurt, and was afraid that it was colouring his words, but he needed to understand.

"It is good that you think of us as friends." Esca said, "But I must remember what is proper to my station - it is far more suitable for you to be friends with Cottia, than me. Certainly her aunt would not approve of you suggesting that she might be a friend to me."

"Perhaps not, but if Cottia thinks so, does it not matter more what she and I think than what is considered proper?" Marcus asked.

"I suppose so," Esca said quietly, looking at Cub, instead of Marcus.

Marcus reached out again, gently and softly, towards Esca and squeezed his shoulder before saying, "I should go in and prepare for dinner."

Esca got up quickly and reached out to help Marcus stand. Marcus thought that he had possibly not reached the bottom of the problem, but he would leave it for another time. Hopefully Esca would tell him in time.

***

Some weeks later, Marcus was teaching Cottia to play 'Flash the Fingers'. She was laughing at her mistakes, and Cub was barking at her. Esca was not there, having gone off into Calleva on an errand earlier in the day and not yet returned.  Marcus was half watching the path, knowing that Esca would come out to check on him when he returned but wanting to make sure that he would join them, instead of disappearing off as was still his habit. However, his distraction did not prevent him from keeping track of Cottia's progress.

After some time, he broke off and drew Cub closer for a moment. Cub settled down for a moment at the attention and stopped barking to try and lick his hand. Cottia laughed at that and sat on the ground next to Cub to play with him.

Marcus spotted Esca glancing down the path into the garden and gestured for him to join them. As Esca came slowly down the path, Marcus moved over on the bench and gestured for him to sit there.

"Were you successful?" he asked.

Esca nodded. Cottia had looked up at the question and smiled at him. Esca did not smile back, but Marcus did, thinking that this was at least a start.

"Marcus said you brought him Cub," Cottia said. "How did you catch him?"

Esca started to tell Cottia the story of the hunt, and Marcus relaxed slightly and picked up his knife and the piece of wood. Cub, noticing the shavings fall, wriggled away from Cottia and came to play with them.

Some time after Esca finished the story Cottia left, saying that she had been told to be back early.  Marcus watched her dart away and turned to Esca. At that moment, he realised that Esca had been watching him watching Cottia, and wondered why.

"So, was that not fun?" he asked gently, hoping that Esca would answer that it had been.

Esca did not answer at once, but paused a minute, before saying, "She does not seem Roman at all, for all her dress and family here."

Marcus nodded, wondering if that was the problem - that Cottia reminded Esca of someone that he had lost when he was captured. "Does she remind you of someone you cared for back home?"

Esca looked up at the question. Marcus had not noticed him looking away, but he was staring fully at Marcus again with an odd look in his grey eyes.

"In a way she reminds me of my sister. She was married to a chieftain from another part of my tribe, still is as far as I know - they was not involved in the revolt where I was captured."

Marcus nodded, wondering if Esca has missed the question that he was actually asking or sidestepped it, and if he should ask again. He was not sure whether he would be intruding. Esca was still looking directly at him, but Marcus looked away, unsure of the reason of his scrutiny.

"What about you? Did you leave a sweetheart behind to join the legions?" Esca asked, lightly.

Marcus was slightly surprised by the question and the implication that Esca had understood, but not answered his own query. "No. I was focused on the idea of the legions and finding out what had happened to my father - after all it would have been at least twenty years before I intended to be back for any length of time long enough to marry." Marcus saw Esca blink at that comment, presumably at him equating a sweetheart with someone to marry, so he went on, "After all, it was not until after then that I had my first lover - one of the other centurions in training, but that was not intended to last."

Marcus paused, wondering if he should clarify what he was saying, but saw Esca smile and wondering what in this there was to make him smile in that way. He stopped talking, waiting for Esca to confide in him in turn.

Instead Esca closed the gap between them, and lightly pressed his lips to Marcus'. Marcus blinked but did not pull away. After a second Esca moved back and looked at him uncertainly. Marcus tried to think of something to say, but felt so confused that nothing seemed right. After a moment, Esca got up as if to leave.

"Wait," Marcus said quickly.

Esca stopped, but did not sit back down. He seemed about to speak, but Marcus quickly started to, knowing that he had to say something - even if he could not think of the right words.

"Esca. Why did you do that? I did not realise you felt like that, or do you think it is something that I expect of you?" Marcus could hear how confused he sounded, but as it was what he felt, that was hardly surprising.

Esca sat back down. "It is what I feel," he said softly, and then stopped, seemingly waiting for Marcus to speak. Marcus looked at him, trying to sort out the thoughts in his head. He reached out and put a hand on Esca's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

"I had not thought about it," Marcus said. "It would have seemed wrong to me - after all if I said anything you would not have been free to say no."

"That would not have stopped most people," Esca replied, smiling slightly.

Marcus nodded, "I know." He broke off, unable to work out what to say.

"However, that is no longer an issue," Esca pointed out.

"I just can not put into words all the thoughts that are in my head." Marcus stopped and licked his lips slightly. His mouth felt dry and he half wished that he had some wine to drink; being slightly drunk might make the situation easier to manage.

"Would you like me to fetch you a drink?" Esca asked. Marcus realised that he was still looking at his face closely.

"Yes, please."

Marcus watched as Esca got up and walked back to the house. Then he deliberately turned his mind back to the kiss - did he want it or not? His initial answer was yes, but strictly he asked himself whether it was really Esca that he wanted or if it was just any lover. He turned this over in his mind, wondering softly - it seemed like it would be good to be with Esca in that way, but if Esca had feelings for him it was not fair to him to just go along with it for the sake of convenience. Marcus got up to pace, cursing softly at the pain in his leg, which seemed to be getting worse again. He limped around the garden, determined not to give in to the pain and sit back down immediately, but after a few moments he sat back down, wincing at the pain. His thoughts went back to his (only) previous lover. They had been happy with it while it lasted, and wished each other good luck in the future.

However, with this that would not be the situation. Marcus closed his eyes, trying to think clearly - what would be a sensible thing to do in this situation. He was not certain - neither choice seemed particularly sensible. He opened his eyes to Esca watching him. Esca reached out and handed him a glass of water, being careful that their fingers did not touch. He sat down next to Marcus. Marcus drank some of the water, not sure whether to be pleased that it was not wine. Afterwards, he put the glass down on the ground, out of the way. He looked at it for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"I am sorry - I should not have put you in this situation," Esca said, breaking into his thoughts.

"No," Marcus said quickly, "I am just having trouble deciding if this is a good idea."

He saw Esca smile at that and realised that it was because he had admitted that he was attracted to him. Marcus smiled back, then said, "However, I am worried that we might lose the friendship that we have been building, by chancing this."

Esca nodded and then said, "I would prefer to take the risk."

Marcus nodded, slowly. At that Esca lent towards him slowly, allowing time for him to move away it seemed and kissed him again. This time Marcus was expecting it, and leaned into the kiss,opening his mouth sightly and running his tongue across Esca's lips. Esca gasped at that, opening his mouth in turn, and Marcus took the opportunity to kiss him properly. After some time he moved away, smiling. He looked at Esca's face and saw him wide-eyed, smiling more than Marcus had seen.


	4. Summer

Marcus climbed slowly to the top of the hill, then turned to look down at the farm. The buildings were small, but finished for the moment. He could see the fields with the crops growing towards their harvest. He stiffly sat down on the ground, using a rock as a back rest. It was quite a while since he had had the time just to climb up here for pleasure. Look to see what the they had accomplished. It was a market day, and the calm before the main harvest started, so Cottia had taken the children to visit her aunt and uncle in Calleva. Marcus would, naturally, have been welcome to join them, but he had chosen not to, feeling that he would welcome the time to reflect. Indeed he had spent most of the day catching up on small tasks that weren't urgent - mending, the accounts. The thought made him smile, the first years had been so lean that the accounts had been a vital weekly task, which needed to be done before each market day to determine how much they could afford to spend. It has been very lean, but they'd never quite starved, although it would have been a lot closer without help from family and friends.

"Thinking how much progress we have made, or of what needs to be done?" Esca asked, sitting down beside him.

"You know me too well." Marcus said with a smile, "Although reflecting on how far we have come at the moment." He shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable, his leg was sore from the stiff climb at the end of the day. He could feel Esca watching him, then knew what he would say if he actually chose to say it. "Remember the first winter here - finding drafts everywhere, trying to make the building warm enough."

"I remember that and hunting for food."

"Between your hunting and Cottia's knowledge of edible plants we were not even that hungry."

"That was the third year - with more people than before, including the children, and the dreadful harvest." Esca said softly.

"That was when I was going to ask for help from Uncle Aquila - despite having said I would not, letting people starve from my pride..." Marcus trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Yet you did not have too. He arrived here with food for us all and supplies."

Marcus smiled remembering that and reaching across put his hand on Esca's shoulder, "But we survived it all, and look at the farm now. How far we have come," Marcus thought back to the arena where he had first seen Esca. "I don't think I could have believed then that this would be possible. It seems in a way that we have healed each other - certainly life is good now. It might not have been my dream from growing up, but I do not think I would change it, given the choice." Marcus stopped, feeling the words wash over him and realising how true they were - this wasn't the life he had dreamed of, glory and long service in the legions, but he was happy. He softly quoted, “You should pray for a sound mind in a sound body; for a stout heart that has no fear of death, and deems length of days the least of Nature's gifts; that can endure any kind of toil; that knows neither wrath nor desire, and thinks that the woes and hard labours of Hercules are better than the loves and the banquets and the down cushions of Sardanapalus."

"Well between us I think we qualify," said Esca with a smile, "For all your philosophers, that seems a much better definition of happiness, and one that we meet."

**Author's Note:**

> The title from Kipling’s poem _The Roman Centurion's Song_  
>  Quote from Juvenal’s Tenth Satire, translated by G. G. Ramsay.  
> Many thanks to my beta reader (name to be added after reveal) and to (other people) for help and encouragement without which I would not have finished and posted this story.  
> I apologise for any formatting weirdness - I think I have caught most of it, but there was a lot of odd bits and every time I look at it, I spot something else to fix.


End file.
